Size is Just a Small Factor
by Fear Herself
Summary: After returning from a case, Scully finds herself stuck with a pocket-sized partner...NO FLAMES PLEASE...
1. Ch 1: Paranoid

**A/N: Hi! This is my first X-Files fic, so please be nice!  
This idea just kinda came to me the other night, so I had to write it.  
Hopefully no oneis OOC...and NO FLAMES PLEASE.  
I don't own TXF, only season 3 and 5 on DVD.  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Paranoid**

* * *

Dana Scully entered the basement office that morning to see her partner pacing back and forth anxiously.

"Mulder?"

He jumped at the sound of the voice, causing her to worry a bit.

"Scully," He started. "do I look…different to you?"

She looked him over and shook her head.

"Unfortunately, not at all. You were wearing that yesterday Mulder. Please tell me you didn't stay here all night."

Her partner looked a little embarrassed.

"No…but everything else would have been too loose."

Scully raised her eyebrow.

"And why is that?" She asked.

The answer was one she was surprised to hear, even though it was coming from Fox Mulder.

"I…I think I might be…shrinking." He said hesitantly, hoping his partner would trust him on this.

Unfortunately for him, Scully didn't believe it for a second.

"Mulder, you've been watching too many 50's movies again. There is no possible way for your body to be compressed to a smaller size like that and I see no change in your height." She ranted, the worry completely gone from her voice.

"That's because I put a bunch of insoles into my shoes this morning to keep people from noticing." He explained as he began to untie his shoes, causing Scully to roll her eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Mulder cut her off.

"Before you say anything else, hear me out," He pulled off the left shoe and began to untie the right. "You know that case, the one we got back from two days ago?"

"The one involving that weather balloon in Upstate New York?"

"One; it was a UFO and two; yes." He pulled off the right shoe and stood up.

"I think whatever is happening to me started after that, but I didn't notice until this morning. I fell asleep in this last night." He gestured to what he currently wore. "I was about to change when I noticed the outfit I had pulled out looked a little too big."

Scully looked him over again. She didn't admit it, but she did noticed a subtle change in Mulder's height.

"Well?" He said.

"I think," She started. "you've been working too long, you're obviously over-stressed. When did you last have a vacation?"

"Not the point Scully," He said as he walked over to the desk. "I was 6' feet tall yesterday and now I'm 5'9. If you still don't believe me, I can prove it." He opened a drawer and pulled out a tape measure.

"Mulder, I am not going along with this." Scully said coolly. "I think you should just go home for today, when was the last time you slept seven hours?"

"Strait?"

"That's exactly what I mean! You're lacking sleep. All we've got to do is paper work today and I can handle that. Go home Mulder."

"But-"

"And I'll talk to Skinner, don't worry." Scully continued as she pushed him out the door frame.

"You'll thank me for this."

"Scully, I really think you should check with the tape measure-"

"Goodbye Mulder." Scully grunted as she turned back to the office…


	2. Ch 2: B Movies

**A/N: Had fun writing this, and thanks to my first reviewer!**

**Chapter Two: B-Movies**

* * *

Scully drummed her fingers on the desk as she typed, looked at the clock the went back to drumming.

She repeated this habit until the clock struck her long-awaited hour and she left the small basement office.

She walked to her car in the parking lot and pulled the door open.

She could have gone home.

She could have gone to sleep.

She could have forgotten all about her partner's idiotic claim.

Scully didn't know what had propelled her to, but as she started her car, she knew exactly where she had to go.

* * *

The second he had gotten back to his apartment, Mulder grabbed the tape measurer that sat on the couch.

He took off his shoes and measured his height.

5'8.

Sighing, he cast the tape measurer aside and lay down on the couch.

He wasn't surprised Scully hadn't believed him, but he had to admit it worried him.

How much smaller would he have to be for her to realize something was wrong?

It was then something else hit him; how small would he become?

Somewhere along his line of thoughts, his brain decided that the answer to all these questions was sleep, and he dosed off.

* * *

Scully was used to Mulder's strange, odd and down-right crazy theories, but his one had been the weirdest by far.

'People don't just shrink. We're not in some campy sci-fi show on a third-rate television network.' She thought as she drove.

The truth gave Scully some comfort.

'He's just over-worked, like you said. He'll be better tomorrow. You'll see.'

It was probably her brain trying to convincer her to go home and sleep, but she kept her eyes on the road and continued to her destination.

* * *

When Mulder woke up, the clock displayed the time "8:13".

He sat up on the couch. He'd been asleep for eight hours.

Maybe Scully was right about getting some sleep.

It wasn't until then that it hit him.

The room was off, it had grown in size while he had slept.

Terrified, Mulder grabbed the tape measurer and thankfully realized that his feet could still reach the floor. He slid off the couch and measured himself.

4'7.

That was impossible! Over eight hours he had shrunken a foot?

He looked around his apartment. He was still taller then most of the objects, but just barely.

As if to add to the fear, he heard the lock on his door begin to turn.

Panicked, he dove under his desk to hide from the intruder. He doubted he could take whoever it was on at this size.

"Mulder? It's me."

Relief flooded into him, it was Scully!

"Mulder, are you here?"

He couldn't help but grin and call out to her.

"You scared the crap out of me! Mind knocking first?"

She smile a little at the sound of his voice

"Where are you?" She asked, a little puzzled.

He didn't answer.

What would be her reaction? A little anxious, he came out of his hiding spot.

Scully looked at him and gasped. He only came up to her chest.

"Oh…my…god…what the hell happened!?" She yelled even though she knew the answer.

"Still think I need a vacation?" He said as he looked up at her.

"No," Scully answered. "but I might…"


	3. Ch 3: Together

**A/N: I re-wrote this chapter about five times and I'm STILL not happy with it.  
Oh yes, I put up a poll on my profile for people to vote on who they want to be the villan in the story.  
Hopefully this isn't TOO bad...  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Together**

* * *

"This…this just isn't possible…" Was all Scully could get out.

"Try saying that from here." Her partner muttered as he (with a little difficulty) sat down on the edge of the couch.

"People don't just shrink a foot over a day!" She almost yelled as she collapsed next to Mulder on the couch, causing him fall off.

"Are you okay?" She asked, panic creeping into her voice.

"I'm fine Scully, I've had worse." He said as he got back onto the couch.

"Yes, but not at this size, you could have broken a bone or worse! Do you know how serious this is Mulder?"

"Do you really have to ask me that, because I think the answer is kind of obvious."

Scully grunted. "There could be all sorts of medical issues with this, for example, your voice should be higher, but you sound exactly the same. By medical standards, that's impossible! Who knows what else could be wrong!"

Her partner looked up at her. They both shuddered internally at the strangeness of it.

"Scully," Mulder's voice was unusually quiet. "what the hell am I going to do? I can't show up at work tomorrow like this and like you said, who knows what this is doing to my health?"

She put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll figure something out, like it or not, we're in this together now."

For the first time since Scully had gotten there, the two agents smiled.

After a long pause, Scully finally spoke. "We should go."

Her partner looked at her strangely.

"Where?"

"My apartment, you'll get lost in your own room here."


End file.
